ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Blue shell
The spiny shell, commonly referred to as the blue shell, is a well-known power-up item of the ''Mario Kart'' series of video games. Originating in Mario Kart 64, it allows a racer to shoot a projectile directly at the first place racer. The blue shell acts as a "catch-up" system, intended to give the lower-ranking characters a better chance to cheat keeping players closer together. A character in first place is likely to be hit by a blue shell at some point and once fired, the blue shell is almost always unavoidable. Because of this, the power-up has received a very negative reception. The blue shell can be dodged using a mushroom or a super horn. In addition to the Mario Kart series, the blue shell is a power-up item in [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] , Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, and Mario Hoops 3-on-3. History The Mario series features some visually similar figures which predate the blue shell, such as the red spinies from the original Super Mario Bros. (1985) and blue Koopa Troopas of Super Mario World (1990). In Mario Kart 64, only the last place racer can obtain the blue shell. Since the release of Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, the series sees the blue shell being more common to characters closer to the lead, and in all releases prior to Mario Kart 7, it is unable to hit characters on its way to the lead, as it flies above the track using wings rather than gliding upon its surface. In Mario Kart: Super Circuit the spiny shell rotates on the player's kart like the red and green shells when someone hits it they are damaged but can go back driving when the effect wears off. There are few techniques possible in some Mario Kart games to evade a blue shell, such as using a timed boost from a Mushroom item in Mario Kart Wii onwards. In Mario Kart 8, it is possible to use a Super Horn to destroy blue shells. A toy model of the blue shell is included in the limited edition package of Mario Kart 8. Reception The blue shell is known as a random element with harsh consequences, which is difficult to evade. As a "hazard that strips certainty and authority", Gamasutra calls Mario Kart blue shell the "most profoundly existentialist element of the Mario canon", disruptive to "the entire logic of this familiar fantasy universe." The Geek Handbook names as one of Mario Kart 8 greatest frustrations, to be hit by a blue shell shortly before reaching the finish line. GameSpot considers the ability to destroy the "dreaded" blue shells as a particularly exciting feature of Mario Kart 8. Nintendo Power called the use of a Mushroom to dodge a blue shell a "defining moment" of gameplay in Mario Kart Wii. Calling it "The Great Equalizer" for its enhancement of the elements of struggle and luck, Kotaku s Nathan Grayson considered the blue shell to be the most despised, and best, item of the Mario Kart series. Kotaku s Yannick Le Jacq considered the blue shell to be the most notable and game-changing among Mario Kart "most notorious" items, adding that this made it "a lot more fun" to use in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U. References * Category:Mario Kart Category:Video game items Category:Fictional weapons